


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  and so it begins ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by currentlycrying



Category: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Crack, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe slash later, Mechanic Dean, castiel might have a 2014 bit later, i loved that castiel dont ask me why, idk man please don't hate me, it's only brief megstiel, please dont hate me, sequel fic that you may be able to read, slight drug usage, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>actual fic to the original one (which was deleted bc it only had '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ' in it!)<br/>hopefully- this one will do better!<br/>anyway, follow the epic romance and passion of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak as they ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   out of eachother!</p><p> </p><p>ok seriously, this is crack but has a plot. trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  and so it begins ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Aahahahaah so my last fic was deleted bc even though it was hot- the admins did not agree with my fluency in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [well, I only wrote ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but still, it was a literary masterpiece.) So, I’ve decided to write a whole fanfic. Mind you, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is my second language so I’m not THAT GOOD. I will scatter the words I know about the fic so it can be read by all you smart bi-lingual cuties!! Comments are lovely because I love to talk and kudos are hecka rad!! Idk if I’m honestly going to continue the fic, so comment it you want more?? Also looking for a beta who will put up with this and encourage me to write bc I’ll probably procrastinate the heck outta this fic.  
> also this probably has really bad grammar bc i wrote this on a whim:  
> MORE EVIDENCE WHY I WOULD LOVE ONE OF YOU AS A BETA!!!

                

                Dean was driving down the road in his 67 Chevy impala. He was late for his job at Bobby’s auto and mechanic garage. “God ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ,” he cursed aloud as he sped up ignoring all signs and rules of the road. “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” The Impala’s radio blasted as he shot down the road. Even though he knew Bobby wouldn’t care if he was late, he still did. Bobby was like a second ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to him. His parents lived back in Kansas and he was in beautiful sunny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

                When he finally arrived, he was five minutes late and had thought up the perfect excuse. “Listen, Bobby I’m ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). The traffic was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  and then I saw a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  so I needed to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” He tried to explain. “Quit yet yabberin’ ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I don’t even care if you saw a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! Just make sure you get here on time tomorrow,” the man with the trucker hat said as he continued his work on the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

                                                                                                   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

                About a mile or so away, Castiel Novak was with his brother Gabriel. “So, Castiel you ever gonna ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  to Meg?” Gabriel asked his younger brother over fries. “Gabriel, Meg is…. Well you know I ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  her. But I don’t think she’s the one,” the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  eyed man sighed double dipping his fry in the ketchup.  “That’s exactly what I said about that girl from casa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and we dated for about two weeks!” Gabriel said taking a swig of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  and flagging down the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  waitress for a refill.

“Gabriel, it’s ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  in the morning, isn’t it a little early for alcohol and discussing your past ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) buddies?”

“It’s never too early for alcohol.”

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!” Castiel sighed and politely asked for the bill.

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .” Gabriel said heading for the rest room.

“Well, that was a cluster ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).” Castiel accidentally said aloud as the waitress came back with the check.

“Aw, date didn’t go so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?” she asked politely.

“No, that’s my brother. He wants me to marry my ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)friend but I don’t think she’s the one.”

“My friend… well more like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  actually had the same problem. Heck, he had a kid with this girl. But they grew apart and it was almost like they forgot about each other...” She said wide-eyed using her hands to dramatize her point and story.

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)h.” Castiel said handing her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  dollars and thanking her for the meal.

“Keep the change….” He trailed off remembering that he forgot to ask her name

“Jo, my name is Jo Harv( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Castiel Novak.”

Then, Gabriel emerged lifting his cell phone in the air and exclaiming, “Guess whose got a date tonight with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!!”

Castiel sighed as he grabbed his tan  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) as he made his way to the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love your comments and kudos! tell me what you think or what you want to happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
